


11. Reunion Kiss

by Danny_droid



Series: 12 Kisses Challenge (April 2019) [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_droid/pseuds/Danny_droid
Summary: Danny, Grace and Charlie just came back from a trip to New Jersey. Steve and Danny have some /fun/ with each other and eventually talk about their feelings and what the future holds for them and their family.[12 Kisses Challenge - Day 11]





	11. Reunion Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again~
> 
> As always, main prompt is [here](https://wyseink.tumblr.com/post/169447349295/kiss-prompts-for-writers-and-artists) and I didn't use any extra prompt this time.
> 
> I recommend you to read [the previous work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419765) before reading this one, since they are connected to each other. If you read "10. Goodbye Kiss", you'll understand "11. Reunion Kiss" better.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3

Steve came back from the bathroom and into the bedroom to find his lover already under the covers, a small smile on his face.

 

A few hours before, Steve had picked Danny, Grace and Charlie up from the airport – the family had been on a trip to New Jersey and _finally_ came back. Steve made sure to hug and kiss his family as soon as he’d seen them – Steve really _did_ miss the loud man, the cheerful teen and the curious child. To no one’s surprise, Grace and Charlie had fallen asleep on the ride to Steve and Danny’s house and Danny ended up convincing Rachel to let the kids spend the night.

 

With a smile, Steve kissed his lover’s forehead, before he put on the first tank top he found and a pair of boxer briefs. After leaving the bedroom’s door ajar, Steve cuddled close to Danny’s back, taking in the man’s smell. “I love the way you smell, Danno.”

 

“Ohh really?” came the tired answer. “Even though what I smell right now is sex and sweat?”

 

“Especially now,” Steve kissed the back of the blond’s neck, exhaling happily. “You know, I’ve been thinking –”

 

“Now that’s new,” Danny interrupted, turning around in Steve’s embrace to give him a quick peck. He lazily stretched and brought his boyfriend closer. “ _Mm_ , I _love_ how you can _always_ satisfy me.”

 

“Yeah? You feeling good?”

 

“ _Amazing_ ,” blue eyes looked playfully into _hazelly blue_ ones. “Good thing I’ll be able to walk tomorrow, though.”

 

Steve scoffed. “It’s your _own_ fault you could barely walk the other time! _You_ were the one who _begged_ to be fucked senseless!”

 

“Hey, I never said I was complaining,” Danny smirked. “And I know you loved it, too.”

 

“I did,” the commander confirmed. “But I _always_ love to have sex with you. You know _exactly_ how to drive me crazy and I _love_ it.”

 

Danny chuckled. “I can say the same thing. Honestly, I bet you’d have fucked me senseless again if Grace and Charlie weren’t in the other rooms.”

 

“If you asked for it, I sure would.”

 

Both men laughed softly, staring into each other’s eyes with _so much love_ , before leaning in to steal a few kisses.

 

“I love you, Danno.”

 

“I love you, too, Steve,” Danny smiled fondly at him. “But what were you going to say before?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You said you had been thinking… about what?”

 

“Oh, right…” Steve scratched his neck in a sheepish – almost shy – way. “You know… about the whole ‘Daddy Steve’ thing. I – I never thought that, one day, _your kids_ would be calling _me_ their dad.”

 

“Well, babe… It’s not just _my kids_ anymore.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“C’mon, Steve,” Danny sneered. “You know Grace and Charlie love you as much as you love them. They’re not just _my kids_ anymore, they’re _your kids_ as well.”

 

“My… kids?” Steve bit his lip, trying to hold back a big grin. “My kids, huh? That… sounds nice.”

 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Danny smiled at him, caressing his boyfriend’s cheek in a sweet way. “It might not be written down in any kind of official paper, but it doesn’t mean you can’t be their father as well. Grace and Charlie will always have a mother, Rachel, but they can also have two dads – me and you.”

 

“I – I like the sound of that,” Steve couldn’t hold back his grin, eyes shining with happy tears. “I always dreamed of having a family of my own, to have my own kids and now… Now I do.”

 

“You do, indeed,” Danny sighed. “You know… Home is where the heart is and so is family. You, me, Gracie, Charlie, Eddie and Kalea are a family. And, even though Rachel and I aren’t together anymore, she’ll always be the kids’ family as well. We don’t need some paper to be called family – we don’t need a blood connection to be called family.”

 

“I know, Danno, I know,” Steve smiled at his lover, bringing the man closer to himself and holding him tightly. They kissed and kissed some more, whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears, before they fell asleep.

 

The following morning, when Steve and Danny were preparing breakfast, Grace walked into the kitchen and kissed both their cheeks with a sleepy _‘morning, dads_ and a smirk on her face. Charlie didn’t take too long to join the family on the kitchen table and all of them laughed while they ate, warm looks and fond smiles being _thrown_ at each other, sharing food with a barking Eddie and a fluffy Kalea. Steve’d always feel his heart swell up with love every time one of the kids called him _dad_ , and that remind him of Danny’s words: _family is where the heart is._ And Steve’s heart was _definitely_ with the energetic people the Williams’ are.

 

Family, huh? That does sound _really_ good.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today, thank you /so much/ for reading! Kudos and comments inspire me to write more <3
> 
> OMG tomorrow we're finishing this challenge!! The 12th and last prompt with be posted tomorrow (april 12th), if everything goes according to the plan xoxo
> 
> (Instagram and Twitter: @danny_droid_ao3)  
> (PS: you don't need an account to give kudos)  
> [(Alex O'Loughlin about his eye color - nº14)](https://alexoloughlinintensestudy.wordpress.com/about-alex/qs-as/)


End file.
